


honeydew

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, G!P, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, harrison's a girl she just has a dick lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	honeydew

Matt sat on the bed on his knees as his girlfriend stood at the edge of the bed, beads of precum sat on the slit of her cock as she smiled at her boyfriend. She beckon Matt to come closer, which he complied with. Once he was close to her she pet his head gently while Matt smiled from the touch. "Good boy.." She cooed.

Harper pushed him down onto the bed, bringing his body closer to the edge, leaving him half hanging off. She lined her cock at his mouth and parted his lips with her fingers, Matt shuddered from the cold touch of his lover's rings. When his mouth was opened wide enough, she rolled her hips into her boyfriend's mouth, groaning at the wet heat.

Matt made a muffled sound of contentment as Harper slowly thrusted in and out of his mouth, moaning lowly and muttering swears under her breath. Matt looked up at his lover through half-lidded eyes, blushing over how her small breast moved in time with her thrusts. He soon closed his eyes and mewled around her cock as she picked up her pace.

"F-fuck Matty, you ta-take my cock so good baby.." She purred, Matt could only muffle in response. He swirled his tongue around her slit whenever the cock was inside of his mouth, Harper's breathy moans and pants felt like music to his ears.

Her hips began to stutter and she scrunched her eyes close, she did a few more thrusts down to Matt's throat then finally, there was a sudden feeling of hot liquid in his mouth. Matt opened his eyes to see his girlfriend with her hazel eyes shut, her chesnut hair was disheveled and her chest rise and fell quickly.

Soon she opened her eyes and smiled down at Matt. "You were amazing, baby." She cooed through her pants. She took her cock out of Matt's mouth, giggling over how red her lover's lips now were and the mixture of saliva and cum that shone on them.

She put her panties on with a pleased sigh as Matt sat up on the bed, he took a moment to catch his breath then scrambled around for his boxers, sliding them on once he found the clothing.

Harper kissed her lover's lips and smiled, then crawled back into the bed, pulling Matt into the covers with her. He rested his head on her breast, playing with the sliver chain around her neck before he finally fell asleep, Harper kissed his head then closed her eyes, waiting to fall asleep as well. 


End file.
